Temptations and Tribulations
by brytewolf
Summary: This is a collection of Jim/Bones one-shots, both regular verse and AU, that I will be adding to on a regular basis. Ratings for the separate one-shots will fluctuate, entry listed as M to be safe.
1. Homecoming

**A/N**:This thread is where I'm going to put all my random Jim/Bones fics, that aren't long enough to warrant a post of their own. I'm marking it as complete, because the stories are self-contained, but I will be adding to it on a pretty regular basis. Ratings will fluctuate from PG to M, depending on the particular one-shot.

This one-shot is set in the regular verse, and rated T

**

* * *

Homecoming

* * *

**

His away mission had gone on far too long. It felt like months, even though he knew it'd only been days.

That didn't make it any easier, and the separation had been killing him. Separated from his ship, his crew…his heart.

Understandably, his step is much lighter than it's been the entire time away, as he slips through the last corridor towards his door – one duffel slung over his shoulder, the other bag held in his hand. He's weary, but things went so well.

And he's dying of anticipation, hoping that he'll have someone waiting for him back in his room. They must have made an announcement that he was back on the ship, and he's expecting –

His fingers fairly fly over the keypad, as he enters the sequence to open his cabin's door. Only one other person knows that code, and he knows they wouldn't hesitate to use it –

And his spirits fall, as the door opens and he's got a clear view of his quarters – empty, alone.

With a sigh, he drags his feet the last few steps inside the door. He doesn't get far enough for the sensors to register he's entered, and it stands open behind him as he drops his bags on the floor. He doesn't have the heart to put them away. He'd been too long without, and even just getting a chance to see his love, even if they didn't have any time before life on the busy starship had to continue….

But, it seems, there's no time for that either. And it's not as if he's unused to the situation – Starfleet was demanding of everyone, especially their senior officers. Shifts don't melt away simply becomes one half of a whole returns.

No warning before strong hands are wrapped around his stomach – skilled fingertips skimming over the muscles of his abs as he's pulled into a strong chest. A soft, reverent kiss is placed on the nape of his neck.

He sighs, covering the hands on his stomach with his own and giving a squeeze. Leans back into comforting warmth, finally feeling complete – and at home.

"Who are you searching for, Darlin'?" warm breath against his neck, a nuzzle.

He simply hums in response, knowing that the vibration will be felt through his body. Let's himself enjoy the feeling for a moment more, reveling in the sense of rightness before he shifts slightly in those arms.

Speaks to the man with his head nestled in the crook of his neck; "I missed you."

Another gentle kiss, this one at the junction of his shoulder and neck. "I missed you, too, Darlin'." A soft murmur, and then a deliberate brush of a tongue tip against soft flesh.

He shivers, suddenly flooded with the intense desire to feel, to experience what he's been denied for days.

"Bones…" he whispers, a soft hitch in his breath as he turns completely in those arms. His hands, of their own accord, splay across taut chest muscles – he loves the feel of this man, his muscles, his skin, his mouth –

Hot on his own. Drowning in the kiss, he's held tight to that strong body, pressed so firmly against the lean frame it's like his love wants to merge them into one being.

Not that he doesn't want the same. And if merging their existence into one is not possible, at least they can touch, and be touched.

But too many clothes, and he's fumbling at the fastenings for his love's pants, their shirts having already disappeared without him being consciously aware. But his fingers are fumbling in his need, and it's not working so he'll just have to rip the pants off his love –

A chuckle, as sure fingers shift his away, and the pants shift down narrow hips. He can feel the laugh in the chest pressed against his, in the mouth claiming his own. It makes him grin in reply, as he drags his lover back.

Away from the closing door, and to the bed.


	2. The Camera

**A/N:** Regular verse, rated T

**

* * *

The Camera

* * *

**

It's their last day of shore leave, on this beautiful planet. Somehow, it coincided with the Terran holiday commemorating independence, and the crew had decided to meet for the evening and enjoy a traditional celebration.

And he doesn't want the night to end. Because everyone is all relaxed and the crew is laughing and joking together. Here, in this place, there are no thoughts of warp equations or desperate attempts to discover strategies. Here, they are just each other, free and open and together.

And Kirk wanted to remember. Doesn't ever want to lose this place. And it must have been fate, because he found an old-style digital camera in one of the little shops in town. It still functioned, and he could feel his face light up in a grin when he picked it out of the bin.

Uhura gave him one of her dazzling smiles, all the hard lines of worry and focus softened on her face. Spock, half out of the shot, is staring at her with the biggest glow in his eyes.

Chekov got enveloped in a hug, grinning from ear to ear as Sulu holds him close to tackle his curls.

Scotty tells a story about his his childhood, arms wide in motion and eyes even wider in memory.

Moment after moment, captured, seized so the memory could last forever. Everyone posed for a picture, or memorialized in a candid shot.

All except one – the one that Kirk wants the most. Because Bones in his civvies is more than his brain can process. That striped button-down shirt left half open, the smooth expanse of skin begging to be touched – but he can't.

Those jeans, hugging slim hips and cupping that ass the way Kirk's hands beg to.

And his hair. It's only been a little longer than a month, but Bones' hair has grown out, shaggy and soft and falling to his shoulders.

Kirk never wants to forget, but somehow he can never catch the doctor. Bones seems to have a sixth sense, nimbly avoiding the camera – even when Kirk tries to get a candid shot.

And now his friend has disappeared. The sun has vanished behind the crest of the hills, the light in all its painted glory has almost left the sky. There's only a few precious moments of daylight left, only one more chance to capture the sight of the man he loves – but can never let it show.

He follows, tangling through the low scrub on the hills, letting his heart guide him as he searches.

Kirk finds him, hidden away in a hollow and staring at the colors in the sky.

He freezes, enjoying the sight with a silly, possessive grin on his face.

Bones glances down, catching him – and Kirk's breath hitches, as he sees a flash of question in his friend's eyes.

Recovering, he holds up the camera.

"Can I take one?"

Bones considers, running a hand through his hair in just the way Kirk is dying to. Then he nods, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Then he turns fully towards Kirk, looking straight at him and that smile turns soft and knowing. He's backlit by the glorious sunset of the alien planet, the colors deep and poignant.

But Kirk doesn't care, instead zooming in as close as he can to Bones' beloved face, wanting those eyes to remain forever upon him.

Just before the click of the shutter goes off, Bones' expression shifts – and Kirk gasps as he sees love shining from those eyes. A soft, intimate look – just for him.

His fingers tremble as he lowers the camera, and he can't look away. He knows the expression on his own face is stunned and vulnerable and open – but he can't stop himself.

Daring, he takes the few steps required to close the distance between them. Bones watches his every move, that small smile still ghosting his lips.

The camera falls to the ground as he lifts his hands, bringing them up to cup the sides of Bones' face. Leans forward, brushing the hint of a kiss across that smile.

"Bones…" he whispers, still amazed that his friend hasn't pulled out of his grasp. But just the taste of those lips crumbles what was left of his self control, and his hands descend to those hips. Pulling Bones' body flush with his, he dives down to capture those lips again.

This time, he deepens the kiss, his heart stuttering as Bones returns it just as fiercely. As their lips meet, the first firework explodes behind Bones' head, the flare of light dancing across the sky.

But neither of them see, drowning as they are in each other.


	3. Denial

**A/N:** This one is Rated M, and is actually the inspiration for the style I used on my longer piece, under the same title.

* * *

**Denial**

* * *

All his life, he's been able to say no. No, he's not going into any other degree but medicine. And no, he's going to marry Jocelyn (no matter what his family thinks of her). No, he's not going to butt out, and he's not going to stop seeing Jo (no matter what her mother says).

No, he doesn't need any friends, because he has his dreams (even though they're shattered). And he sure as hell doesn't need this wise-ass kid following him around and breaking into his funk.

But then he looked into those eyes. So bright, and clear (the most beautiful blue he'd ever fucking seen, that's what they were). And the words were stuttering on his tongue. He'd tried to get them out (but then the fucking kid had laughed at the expression on his face, and have you ever seen those eyes really smiling?).

And he couldn't say no. Somehow, every time that kid asked for anything, glancing up at Leo with those bright blue eyes (like he knows the effect they have on him, somehow) – making them crinkle around the edges just so, and he's undone.

After a few token protests, he didn't even say no to that (Ridiculous, idiotic, nickname that makes him feel so damn special – because no one else in their world gets one, not from the kid) anymore, couldn't say no to it.

No protests from him, not when the kid starting hanging all over him all the time (at first it was innocuous – the kid loves touch, Leo can tell he never got enough as a child and doesn't have the sense to tell him not to). It started simple, just a touch here and there, or an arm thrown over his shoulders.

It made him feel warm (and then it made him feel something else, the asshole, and it's like the kid knows because there's always a smirk hiding in those baby blues), it made him feel wanted – like he belonged, and had a home.

And that's when he fell. That crystalline moment, preserved forever in his memory, when he was looking into those eyes (so fucking close to his own he could see the flecks of different blues captured in those perfect irises), an arm slung over his shoulder holding him close as the kid laughed at something he'd said (Leo didn't think it was particularly funny, but evidently it was enough to make those blue eyes sparkle).

He'd wanted to lean forward, those last few inches and capture those (so plump and luscious, he can hardly blame everyone in the damn school for wanting to know what they taste like – himself included) lips in his own. To taste.

He'd pulled back, desperate to hide the revelation that was stuttering through his brain (robbing him of all sense and reason, making him think crazy thoughts that he has no hope of stopping) but something must have gotten through to the kid.

Because when he'd gone to hide, desperate to (get away away away before he loses himself forever) get some time to think, to understand what it was this whole (beautiful, so damn ideal world they existed in, just the two of them) friendship meant to him. What he somehow wanted it to become.

The kid had followed. Cornered him in the alley, captured him against the wall (with that body, god that body he'd patched up so many times, knew more intimately than he knew his own, even though he'd never been able to touch the way he'd wanted to – ), hands on either side of his head.

And those eyes, staring straight into his eyes, asking him one simple question. Demanding only one thing from him.

"Just say the words, Bones. If you don't feel anything for me, if you don't sense… this… I'll leave you alone, and we'll just be friends like we always were."

Those eyes, he's (drowning in the blue, they're broken and about ready to shed so many tears and he never fucking ever wanted to do that, not to the kid – ) mesmerized, can't look away and his heart is trapped in his throat –

"No." and he says it. The first time he's ever said it to (Jim. His Jim. His ray of light that shattered the darkness that was his world, that showed him what could exist between two fucked up people could be so damn glorious and breathtaking) the kid.

"No – if I told you that, I would be lying. And I can't lie to you, not ever."

A mouth on his, those perfect lips (he's been watching for so long without realizing it – captivated by every laugh and grin and syllable) are smashed against his, the kiss hard and desperate and somehow expressing more desire than Leo ever thought existed in the planet.

A body crushing against his (those firm lines, that he's traced so many times with his eyes and fingertips but never really been able to feel) pressing him against the wall as something hard presses against his own length (feels so damn good, he never imagined – well, okay, he had imagined, but he could never believe it'd be like this) grinding against him.

He's holding the kid so close (Jim Jim his Jim) but somehow he manages to pop the first few buttons off Leo's shirt, exposing his neck and that perfect mouth moves down (lavishing his skin and he can't do anything but moan and buck against those hips digging into his own).

And then a hand inserts itself between their two bodies, palming Leo's crotch (and nearly sending him over the edge right fucking there, cause the kid knows what kind of a effect he has on Leo) then his jeans are getting opened and that warm hand is on his flesh (almost tentative, but it feels so damn good, because those hands have never been on him the way his have been on the kid's –) stroking gently and pulling him towards oblivion.

But he doesn't want it like this, not in the filthy alley behind the bar (not with him, this one who's so beautiful it steals his breath, with the eyes that have seen straight into his very soul from the very beginning) and he stops kissing the kid (JIM) and pulls him up, both of them panting for air.

"No." he says for the second time that night (amazed at his own impudence, how he dares to say no to those eyes that are looking at him like they're about to shatter) and he plants a kiss at the corner of the eye closest to him, then when the eye closes (don't take away his light, don't ever stop watching him, please –) he ghosts a kiss on that trembling eyelid.

"Not here, darlin'. I want to remember this forever, and –" but he's not allowed to finish, as he's being devoured once again (those lips so hungry and demanding, he'd certainly never imagined Jim could be like that) and he can feel the smile on them even though he can't see it.

The kid doesn't reply, just pulls away after (so long it felt like eternity, but it can't have been more than a few fleeting minutes) a few more kisses, Leo drawn after (like he was a compass needle, and the kid was north – he couldn't stop, couldn't pull away, not then not ever) like a love-sick puppy.

A warm hand in his, and he can't see the grin in the dark but he can see those eyes (perfect, only his and he's never going to let them look at anyone else that way, that look is his and his alone) as they shine at him.

Tangled together, but still somehow separated by the intangible thing known as air, they traverse the night-dark city towards their dorm room.


	4. Irresistible

**A/N:** This one is rated M.

* * *

**Irresistible**

* * *

It's Bones' fault, really. Jim had been trying to be good, surrounded by Starfleet's elite as Dr. Leonard McCoy received a prestigious award for medicine. And yes, Jim knows exactly what research the award is for – not that he'd ever let Bones know, cause it was far too much fun to let the doctor steam.

But then he caught sight of Bones – and any thoughts of being good flew right out of his mind. They'd dressed separately – with the intention of actually getting here on time, whereas if they'd been in the same room more clothes would have been taken off than put on – and arrived separately – because Starfleet didn't know about them yet, and what Starfleet didn't know the rest of the world certainly wasn't going to discover.

So his first sight of Bones dressed up, since…well, since the Academy days, when they were in their cadet uniforms all the time – but those didn't count…is when Bones materializes right outside the building. Not that they're close – Jim had arrived minutes ago, and is now in the center of a teeming knot of press trying to get an exclusive word with him about the genius member of his crew.

And his first thought is that Bones should have told him what he was wearing. Cause catching sight of that black suit, with the black shirt beneath – and did he forget to button it, no, that must be intentional – is far too much for Jim to take in without warning. Bones looks delectable, and he must know because there's this smug little smile hovering around his lips when he glances Jim's way.

There's just far too much of that delicious chest exposed, and Jim really can't be held responsible for his behavior. After that display, his focus is no longer on the press in front of him, but on slowly getting closer to Bones without making it obvious. And he's a master tactician, so it's easy. So easy, Bones never realizes he's there – until it's too late. Watching carefully, he seizes his chance – the exact moment that all the news people have turned away, distracted by something else out of Jim's sight.

He grabs Bones by the lapels, and tugs him into the dark warm safety of the archway.

And he doesn't let go of those lapels, pulling Bones close at the same moment he presses the doctor flush against the wall. Devours that mouth with his own, leaving it bruised and swollen because he just can't help himself.

"Darlin, be careful –" Bones manages to utter when Jim gives him a moment to breathe.

But the doctor knows what that name does to Jim, and Jim knows he's completely off the hook now. Intentional, all of this.

"You knew what was going to happen the moment you decided to beam down to the planet dressed like that." He whispers against the doctor's ear, before he captures it between his lips, nibbling gently on the lobe. The tip of his tongue snakes out to dip into the sensitive folds, eliciting a soft whimper from the warm form beneath him.

"I wasn't planning on anything until after –"

And then any further protests are silenced, as his hand inserts itself between their bodies, insinuating itself into Bones' slacks. Jim's lips spread in a wicked grin as he finds that Bones…forgot…to put on any boxer-briefs when he got dressed this evening.

"It certainly seems like you beamed down prepared, as well." He murmurs, his other hand pulling that collar open even more. He wants access to that neck, so he can leave his mark – in a place the cameras won't find, but Bones will be able to feel.

As his mouth suckles tender skin, his hand is busy stroking Bones' flesh inside his pants. He can't risk removing any clothes, just in case they get caught – they have to be able to separate quickly. And Jim can't deny that the thought of Bones walking around, his come slicking the inside of his pants, is enough to nearly send him over his own edge.

There are hands digging into his back, Bones' head thrown back as he moans at Jim's ministrations. One more practiced twist of his fingers, and Bones collapses against him – trembling as Jim's fingers get covered in sticky warmth.

"D-darlin'…." Bones mumbles, his head in the crook of Jim's shoulders as he clings, knees weak, "That's not fair."

Jim can't help but chuckle, as he arranges Bones' clothes properly again – waits until the doctor's body is back under his own control, and pulls away.

Gives one more desperate kiss, wanting to drown in that mouth and never leave.

"Baby, it wasn't meant to be." He whispers against those lips, then slips out of their hidey-hole and back into the press gambit.

Knowing that Bones will follow a discreet distance after – when he's capable of moving once again.


	5. Horseflesh and Cowboy Hats

**A/N:** This one is rated PG, and is an AU where Jim ends up working at a breeding stable in Kentucky.

**

* * *

Horseflesh and Cowboy Hats

* * *

**

Jim can feel the eyes on him. He tries to ignore them, but they follow him across the stableyard as he deposits a bale of hay in the stall.

He's used to people looking, expects it really after so many years of being told he's beautiful. Not that he believes any of them, or wants the attention – all he cares about are the horses, and that they're treated right.

Which is why he's content where he is, head stablehand at one of the most prestigious breeding farms in Kentucky. He fought hard to get where he is, and he doesn't care if everyone else thinks he should move to San Francisco like all the other young men his age, and fly through the stars instead. All he's ever wanted was the waving grass and the feel of horseflesh between his thighs or under his hands.

That is, until he glances up and meets those eyes that have been watching him all day. The hazel is amazing, and the face has just the right amount of stubble on it. Before he knows quite what he's doing, Jim finds himself grinning at the stranger. He pauses in the open corridor between stalls, unable to take his eyes off the dark-haired visitor.

He really is beautiful. Even if his clothes seem rather old fashioned – they fit the man. The brim of his hat hangs low, and he gives Jim a lazy smile in return.

Then the whinny of the farm's prize stallion pulls him back to reality, as Jim is reminded it's time for the horse to be let out to pasture. Pulling his eyes away from the beautiful man before him, he ducks into the welcome half-light of the stable.

What he doesn't expect is the sound of footsteps following behind. He doesn't let his surprise show, keeping his pace calm and confident as he slips into the stall.

Scratching the stallion's proffered nose, he murmurs a greeting. Watches from the corner of his eye as the stranger rests against the stall door, folding his arms elegantly.

"Why hello, Darlin'." The stranger murmurs. His voice has a slow delightful drawl, different from the one Jim is used to hearing. But what stops Jim's hand on the stallion's cheek is that the question is directed at – him.

He tries to ignore the flush of heat traveling across his cheeks as he gives his best grin – the one that whispers of promises, and always serves him well when he's bar-hopping in town.

"I don't believe I've met you yet," the stranger continues in his warm voice, "I'm Leo, Leo McCoy. My family owns a stable back in Georgia, and I'm trying to find some new blood. I was told this farm had some promising horseflesh."

Jim shifts on his feet, resting his weight on one hip – knowing that the movement makes his t-shirt ride up, giving just the hint of toned flesh beneath.

"Well, you've come to the right place. These are the best horses in Kentucky – and believe me, I'd know."

Leo gives him the same appraising look he'd given the stallion, and the slow smile returns.

"Oh, I believe you, Darlin'." He murmurs, then tilts his head to the side, "I seem to have missed your name."  
Jim lets his grin turn knowing, as he rests a hand on the stallion's shoulder and leads the big animal to the door. Once there he drops his hand, looks into Leo's eyes as he leans forward.

"That's cause I haven't told you," he whispers, his warm breath ghosting against Leo's lips, his heart stuttering and half-hard at the other man's nearness, "But if you wait for me just a moment while I get this big boy outside, you might be able to convince me to let you in."

He barely has time to get the words out, before a mouth is on his – no sign of hesitance in the kiss, just curiosity that quickly deepens to blazing passion. Jim gladly returns the kiss, opening his mouth so it can be explored by Leo's impatient tongue. He gets pulled forward, half-over the stall door and presses his chest against Leo's.

The stranger feels good, and familiar, like a place he's been but never realized until now. A snort from the stallion beside him, and a soft nuzzle in his hair, pull them back to the present.

Jim pulls Leo back for one more bruising meeting of their lips, then lets him go. Leads the horse out of the stall without a backward glance, knowing Leo will be waiting for him.

Maybe it's time for a change of scenery – and Georgia seems promising.


	6. Overheard

**A/N: **This was an experiment with a technique. I'm not ecstatic about how it turned out, but I might end up messing with the style again later and see if I can get it to work better. PG.

**

* * *

Overheard

* * *

**

"I forgot how good you look in black."

"Hmmm. I'll have to remind you more often, if it leads you to pulling me into a hallway like this."

"Darlin', you know you're irresistible, no matter what you're wearing."

"That's good – cause if I'd known you'd be wearing almost the same thing, I wouldn't be wearing the black tonight."

"Heh. You probably would've, anyway – just to start them talking."

"Probably. The important people at Starfleet already know about us, and I can't stand this hiding anymore."

"You know they're trying to find the best 'spin' to put on our relationship, make it work best for them."

"I know, Bones, I know. But it doesn't stop me from wanting to shout the truth from the rooftops."

"It's killing me too. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Say that again?"

"What? That you're mine?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm. Like that."

"Unnnnn. You belong to me, Darlin'."

"You better be careful there, Bones, or we won't leave this hallway and they'll wonder where we disappeared to. Nnnnnnggg."

"What makes you think that wasn't my plan from the beginning?"

"Ahh-ahhh! I never pegged you for a master tactician, doctor."

"Shhhhh, Darlin', or they'll find us."

"You're making it hard, Bones. Heh. In more ways than one."

"Just shut up."

"Unnnf. Make me."

"Oh, that's definitely something I can do."


	7. Imagining

**A/N:** This one takes place in regular-verse. Rated T to be safe XD

* * *

**Imagining**

* * *

Jim hops on the back of the faithful Deere, resting his head in his hands and trying to hide his smirk behind his fingers as he watches Bones.

The doctor is staring at the landscape with fascination, the endless fields waving softly in the half-light of dusk. The wind also plays with Bones' hair, the soft strands blowing gently like there are fingers running through it.

Jim has no problem visualizing fingers running through it – his. But he's practiced at holding in these impulses, and just waits. His grin widens as he sees faint frown lines appear between Bones' expressive eyebrows.

He imagines smoothing them away with the side of a thumb, as the doctor turns to look at him quizzically.

"And?"

Now he knows his grin is visible, even through the shielding fingertips, "And what?"

"What are we doin' tonight, kid?"

Jim spreads his hands wide, indicating the vast full emptiness surrounding them.

"This is it, Bones." He's really enjoying this far more than he should, but he had a suspicion that Bones thought he was exaggerating about Iowa – and he doesn't feel the least shred of guilt in proving himself right.

The frown lines disappear, the right eyebrow rising in surprise. No longer a thumb – that definitely requires being kissed away.

Bones shakes his head as he takes a step towards Jim. "Really? There's not a damn thing to do the entire evening?"

A grin, as Jim states what he suspects Bones has already calculated.

"The nearest bar is an hour and a half away, if we ignore speed limits."

The doctor raises a hand, his movement causing the muscles of his arm and chest to ripple under the tight t-shirt. Jim can feel his hands exploring those muscles, mesmerizing each line. Then Bones' hand tangles in his hair, in just the way Jim was wishing to just moments before.

And he knows he's staring, but he can't help it.

Two steps closer, as a little half-smile flashes across Bones' face. That little dimple requires a lick – or three.

"Damn, kid – what did you do as a child, sit and watch the grass grow?"

Jim shrugs, his hand waving vaguely in the house's direction – he doesn't want to take his eyes off Bones, highlighted in the colors of the setting sun. It makes him realize how beautiful the sunsets are, here; and how much he missed them.

"Well, there's a deck of cards in the house. And some board games if we get desperate."

Bones stretches, the t-shirt riding up and exposing a glimpse of tight abs. For those…those get a nuzzle, soft stubble awakening skin as scent is inhaled.

Distracted by his daydream, Jim doesn't notice that Bones took another step forward – until the doctor's body is warm in the space between his thighs, and there are two large hands on Jim's knees.

"Well, Darlin'…I'm sure we can find some way to keep occupied for the next week – while we're by ourselves."

Staring into hazel eyes, framed by long delicate lashes that require soft kisses, Jim gulps audibly. He'd respond, but it seems his brain melted after Bones' second word.

But he doesn't have to, as Bones leans in – closing the last distance between them, and pausing just centimeters away.

Jim can't take his eyes off those lips, imagining taking them in his own, crushing his mouth against them and never coming up for air.

And so he does.


	8. Afterwards

**A/N:** Another regular-verse one this time, also T :D

**

* * *

Afterwards

* * *

**

He settles down next to Jim in the mess hall, sighing as his bones protest the movement. It's been a crazy couple of days, as testified by the growth of stubble that exploded along his jawline. Stubble is also apparent on Jim's face, but due to weird quirks of genetics his isn't as rampant as Bones'. Not that Bones minds, either way – Jim is Jim, and no matter what he's achingly beautiful.

Even now, when exhaustion has extinguished most of the light in those bright blue eyes, and there is sadness hovering around him. The outcome was not what they had desired, but it was better than expected, so Bones knows Jim isn't beating himself up too bad.

But he's still beating himself up, as he always does after hectic missions like this one. Analyzing every little action and reaction to see what he could do differently – as he's often done out loud, with Bones' help. It's one of the things that makes him such a fantastic captain.

And Bones also knows that Jim hasn't eaten in hours, perhaps close to a day, and that the last time he did it was probably one of those nasty protein pouches. Which is why he came prepared, and scoots the tray he was carrying along the table and in front of Jim.

The other man glances down at the heaping pile of food, and rewards Bones with a smile.

"Thanks, Bones," he murmurs, before picking up the top item on the pile, and automatically begins eating. Bones watches, secretly entertained, as the light of hunger sparks in Jim's eyes, and he devours the food in earnest. He's never wrong – not where Jim is concerned.

A mumble, heard around a mouthful of food. Letting a real smile show, because of what his answer will be, Bones replies, "No casualties, at least on our side. And everyone in Sickbay is out of critical."

He runs a hand through his already messed up hair, pushing away the thoughts of what Sickbay was like just an hour before. That's done, and over with, just like whatever was happening on the Bridge or the rest of the ship, and they can get back to being them again.

Jim nods, a genuine smile appearing on his lips as he shovels in another spoonful of food. Bones has to resist the urge to shake his head – the other man didn't even notice that every dish on the tray is one of his favorites.

Snitching one of the apples to satisfy his own appetite – unlike Jim, he's tried to cram some nutrition into his body on a regular basis, and isn't quite hungry yet – he takes a bite while he continues to watch Jim. The other man has cheered up exponentially, as if all he needed was some more fuel and he's ready to go charging into the fray once again.

Satisfied that Jim isn't going to fall apart under his watch, Bones allows himself to relax still further, presses a thigh against Jim's warmth. He's tired, and Jim's presence lulls him into a comfortable haze – even though they're surrounded by a bustling mess hall he has to struggle to keep his eyes open.

He gives up when a body leans against his side, an exhausted head rested on his shoulder. His arm automatically wraps around Jim, holding him close, as his lips press a kiss into the other man's hair. A soft burp, followed by a sigh of pleasure, makes him have to hide a grin.

"Thanks, Bones," Jim mumbles against his shoulder, his hands finding their way underneath Bones' shirt to curl around his sides. "The sunflower seeds were an especially appreciated touch."

Bones can't help the blush that grazes his cheekbones, glad that Jim can't see it from where he's settled. "Don't think nothing of it."

The head on his shoulder lifts itself, and Jim's blue eyes are looking into Bones'. There's a hint of a smile on his lips, the sadness gone from his face. Now he just looks content, and sleepy.

"Have to tell you," he explains around a yawn. "Otherwise you won't know – and you'll stop taking care of me."

Smiling, because Jim is adorable when he's tired, Bones places a finger under the other man's stubbled chin. A gentle nudge and those full lips are at the right angle, and he leans down to place a kiss upon them. Gentle, and soft – he tries to impart all the love he feels for this man into the simple gesture, letting it linger because he can.

"I always will, Darlin' – you can be sure of that," he murmurs when he finally lets the kiss end. He raises his other hand to run it through Jim's hair, and brush down the side of his face – loving how the other man leans into the touch. "Now let's get you off to bed."


	9. Unfettered Rage

**A/N:** Academy days. Still Jim/Bones, if ya squint XD

* * *

**Unfettered Rage

* * *

**

A shoulder collides with his, and Jim certainly didn't miss the intentional shift sideways that instigated the contact. Nor does he miss the derisive snort from the muscle-bound Neanderthal that nearly sent him crashing into the table.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, _cadet_," the word is snarled into an epithet, and Jim can't help but tense. The townie is asking for trouble – and he's in the mood to give it.

He sees the flash of warning as he meets Bones' eyes, but he's past the point of caring. This week has been shitty, and he just needs something to take his frustration out on. The Academy is not giving him enough of an outlet. He needs primal, unchoreographed.

His fist clenches by itself, flying through the air as he spins – and his grin is feral as his hand connects with a satisfying crunch against the oaf's cheekbone. Part of him recognizes that his combat instructor would be proud of his form. It's clean, the fist aligned with the wrist so the impact can travel up his arm and out. He carries the punch past the point of contact, making sure it's worth it.

Then his brain stops its higher functions, as he wards off a return blow with a grunt. The fucker has fists the size of hams, and even stopping them from hitting their intended targets has repercussions. Jim keeps hold of the fist, spinning inside the oaf's guard as he slams into the solar plexus with a well-placed elbow.

As expected, the blow is not enough to take down the giant, even though he emits a loud moan, and the other ham-sized fist connects with his kidney. Doubling over as pain shoots through his side, Jim groans – but he manages to shift away before the brute can get another blow in.

Still bent over in the pain, he raises his fists to protect his face, as he is pelted with blows. Over and over again, the giant connects with his flesh – sometimes, Jim can't block them quickly enough, and he gets a fist to the face. He can feel his eye purpling almost instantly, and there's a solid crack against his nose that makes him see stars and taste blood.

But he recovers during a momentary pause in the assault, and with a roar he rushes forward. Tackling the fucker around the midsection, he sweeps an ankle out from under his enemy and they end up crashing through a table. But Jim lands on top, and takes advantage of his position. Straddling the man's arms, pinning them to his sides, he takes the opportunity to work on the fucker's face. Fist after fist, until the giant is no longer growling at Jim, and is simply staring up at him.

Then Jim lifts the giant up by the collar of his coverall, bringing his face close to Jim's own. "You done? Are you going to behave now?"

The man manages a feeble nod, his eye already swelling shut, and Jim lets him fall back to the floor. Only then is he conscious of the silence around them, the staring shocked faces. The anger is gone, evaporated in the force of his fists connecting with flesh. Now he's just drained, and he rises shakily to his feet.

A cool hand against his forehead, and a tsking noise at his side. "Come on, kid, let's get you home. I need to fix you up, before any of this becomes permanent." Jim leans into the touch with a hum, closing his eyes against the lights that are suddenly too bright for him to tolerate.

Bones sighs, but the hands on Jim are gentle despite the gruff tone. And he allows himself to be led away, towards their dorm room and the comfort Bones offered earlier – but Jim wasn't yet ready to accept.


	10. It's Always Back to You

This was a Christmas gift for avictoriangirl, over on LJ

**

* * *

It's Always Back to You

* * *

**

Sighing, Bones scoops the chicken soup into two bowls. He doesn't even know what he's doing here. It's Christmas Eve, and he _should_ be in Georgia, trying to scrape together as much time as he can with Joanna. But Jocelyn was in one of her moods, and refused to let Bones visit. On any other occasion he would be close, in case by some miracle she changes her mind tomorrow.

But he'd gotten a call this morning, from a severely bedraggled and obviously under the weather Jim. And just one word, and before Bones even realized what he was doing he'd inoculated himself against everything including the common cold, and hopped on the next shuttle to Iowa.

His shoulders fall as he thinks about his actions, actually _thinks_ about them. No matter what his feelings for the blue-eyed man, they're not returned beyond friendship. But even though Bones _ knows_ this, he'll still drop everything, do _anything_ in his power to make Jim happy. Like make him homemade chicken noodle soup.

Glancing up and through the entryway, his eyes find to the huddled form on the couch. A lopsided smile appears on his face, as he watches Jim in his cocoon of blankets. It's essentially the same position the blonde was in when Bones arrived this morning – hunched over, and radiating disgruntlement.

Finished with the soup, Bones lifts both the bowls and makes his way back into the living room. He sets his on the coffee table as he sits down gently on the couch, careful not to disturb the pair of eyes watching him over a tightly-wrapped blanket.

"Here, kid," he murmurs, holding out the bowl. "You should eat something."

"Don' wanna," comes a muffled complaint, buried beneath several layers of cloth. The eyes frown at him – but Bones ignores the expression, just grateful the feverish glow is starting to leave those blue eyes.

Putting the soup down for a moment, he rests his fingers against Jim's forehead. The blonde closes his eyes and Bones can hear what almost sounds like a sigh coming up through the pile of blankets. He smiles because it's safe, and lets his fingers linger momentarily against skin that's still too warm to the touch.

"But I made it…," he says, cajoling. Those bright blue eyes open and he's witness to a wistful, hopeful expression. Hiding his smile, he lifts the bowl closer to the nose that's buried under several inches of insulting warmth.

And he watches as Jim unwinds the blankets from the inside, somehow, and a hand pokes out. But then a startled expression lights those blue eyes, and the hand darts back inside. "_Cold_," he cries accusingly, and gives Bones a glare.

He sets the bowl down, considering, as the blue eyes stare at him. Somehow, Jim has even managed to make a headwrap with the blankets, and he's completely covered except for those eyes. "So cold," he mumbles again, and it comes out more a whine than accusing this time.

Bones' eyes alight on the fire that's cheerfully burning in the fireplace, and then back at the pile of blankets surrounding Jim. The fever might have broken, but it's still affecting the blonde. Only one moment of hesitation, and then Bones is peeling the blankets back.

A squeak of surprised terror from Jim, that is cut off as Bones pulls him close against his side. Silence as Bones busies himself with rearranging the blankets around them both. A head against his shoulder, burrowing close, causes Bones' heart to constrict and clog his throat.

"I'm sorry I called you out here," Jim says, out of nowhere and it's Bones' turn to be surprised.

"Don't be," he says, consoling, as he runs his fingers through Jim's fever-damp hair.

The voice that comes out is muffled, but this time against Bones' skin instead of the fabric. "But you should be with Jo, or your family, right now. Not me."

He can't tell Jim the truth – which is that he'd rather be here, in this moment, with Jim warm and solid against his side, than anywhere else in the universe.

"Don't be silly, Jim," he says instead, "I'm a grown man, and I only go where I want to be."

There's a bright blue eye peaking out at him from the safety of his shoulder. "Then why are you here?" Jim asks, confusion clear. "I'm grumpy, can't do anything fun and all I do right now is ooze snot."

Smiling despite himself, Bones brushes the damp hair off Jim's forehead and presses a tender kiss there. "I'll always be where you are." He means it as friends, always as friends, but somehow he can feel something more slip in. The blood stops in his veins, as he watches Jim's eyes widen. A shuffling beside him, and his heart falls as he feels Jim start to pull away. This is it, it's over and done with and the best friend he's ever had will never want to see him again.

But instead of leaning away from him, suddenly Jim is leaning _toward_ him, and there's a nose bumping into his as soft, slightly chapped, lips brush against his. Tilting automatically to the side so their lips line up, Bones returns the kiss with enthusiasm, and just a hint of tongue.

After not nearly long enough, Jim has to stop as a racking cough hijacks his lungs. As soon as the last spasm ends, Jim burrows close again – but this time, his arms are wrapped tightly around Bones' waist, and he's half in his lap. Not that Bones would ever, ever complain about that abrupt turn of events.

"'M glad," he hears Jim say, as the blonde head rests against his chest.

With Jim's head down, it's safe for Bones to smile – which he does, so huge his cheeks hurt. And it doesn't want to stop. So instead of replying he just sits for a while, holding Jim close as he watches the fire burn merrily. He can feel the chest pressed against his moving as Jim's breathing slowly evens out and he falls into another nap.

And Bones is glad, too. It looks like this Christmas is going to turn out to be one worth remembering.


End file.
